Surprise Trip
by Aristotle29
Summary: Sequel to Surprise Visit! Rach and Jess and back to their normal lives, when a sudden car crash takes them to a place they don't recognize ... will they find friends or enemies as they try to find out where they are? T for swearing and maybe some romance. R&R&F please! Please enjoy! -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **A sequel to Surprise Visit! I hope it is okay! Please R&R&F and … yeah. Umm … I am sorry for any grammar errors, but it is late and I don't feel like looking through it because I am tired and I have class tomorrow, so yeah. Again, I hope it is okay! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I need help with this disclaimer!  
**Itachi: **No you don't.  
**Me: **Itachi, my man! You should do the disclaimer!  
**Itachi: ***Glared* I am not your man.  
**Me: **Whatttt! *Puppy dog eyes* Why not?  
**Itachi: **Hn.  
**Me: **Two can play that game … Hn!  
**Itachi: **Hn.  
**Me: **Hn.  
**Itachi: **Hn.  
**Me:** HN!  
**Rach: **You two are so childish! I will do the disclaimer! Aristotole29 does not own Naruto! Oh, where is Tobi?  
**Itachi and Me: ***Smirk at each other* Hn.  
**Rach: **OMFG! *Tobi runs up* Tobi! Where have you been! Let's go play Assassin's Creed!

"_Let the fun begin!" – Me too tired to put a real quote down! ^-^_

_Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club, when we get started man, we ain't gonna stop. We gonna turn it out 'til it gets too hot. Everybody sing hey-o. Tell'em turn it up 'til they can't get no more. Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball; this is your last warning, a courtesy call._

'Ugh … morning already!' I thought as I turned off my IPod alarm that was playing Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch. I sat up and went to my balcony. It was raining out … and it was a Monday morning. I sighed and went to take a shower before I had to go to school. As I grabbed my clothes, I checked my phone and saw I had a message.

Rach: You ready for Friday?

My eyes widened, how the hell could I forget about this weekend?

Me: Duh! I cannot wait!

This weekend was Acen and Rach and I had been ready for Acen since … since last year after the last Acen was over. I loved anime cons! Cosplaying was so much fun and meeting people with the same interest was always a plus. Especially when you saw hot guys with their shirts off … yup, it's awesome!

Rach: So have you decided whether we are skipping school or not? I need to know so I can tell my madre.

Hmm … I didn't liked to skip school for multiple reasons. The first being that I hated to miss and be marked absent. The second being that I hated the make-up work that was involved … but, on occasion, I made the exception!

Me: We can skip. My mom gave me money for gas, so I can drive us! What about the hotel and stuff? We are only 16 and 15!

Rach: I have relatives near the hotel. It's about a ten minute walk from the hotel to my relatives, so we can just walk or drive or take a shuttle. Yayay! Now we just have to get passed this week.

Me: Don't remind me. Alright, I gtg take a shower. I'll pick you up in about 45 minutes! Ja ne.

I put my phone down and I took my very, very warm shower. After I was done showering, I put on my skinny jeans, tank-top, and I put on my sweatshirt. Even though it was almost summer, I hated wearing T-shirts or just tank-tops, but hey sue me, I liked being reserved!

After I was dressed, I went down stairs to grab something to eat. On my way down stairs, I ran into my mom.

"Morning mom!" I said running down the stairs. She laughed.

"You are energetic for a Monday morning." I grabbed some yogurt and sat down at the table.

"No, I am just excited for this weekend!" I said between bites. My mom sipped her coffee.

"About that, where are you going to be staying? You two are too young to stay at a hotel alone." My mom always worried about us. I sighed as I threw away my yogurt.

"We are staying at Rach's relatives that live about ten minutes away. We'll be fine!" I said heading up the stairs to grab my backpack and keys. When I returned into the kitchen to say goodbye, but mom stopped me.

"Alright fine, but call me every day." Sheesh, it wasn't like we were leaving now! But, man, that would be fucking awesome! A week long convention! Hell yes, they should do that!

"Uh-huh, sure mom." I said hugging her and leaving out my door. I stood on my porch as I looked up at the sky … the dark, muggy, rainy sky. I sighed. 'Alright, run and don't fall!' I thought to myself as I ran for my new, SUV that I had got from my parents when they came back from their business trip. They felt back for leaving me home alone … well with Rach, for so long. They also gave Rach some money, even though she tried to refuse. I had to admit, my parents made a good amount of money, even in the sucky economy!

I ran down my steps and jumped into my car.

"I didn't fall!" I said happily. The gravity and I did not see eye to eye, so every once and a while, he would push me to the ground. I, however, could not push back. I put on my seat belt and started my car and went to pick up Rach, who lived about ten minutes away.

"Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance. I spin you around, I won't you fall down. Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet. Give it a try, it'll be alright." I started to sing to my IPod as I made my way down the road. I did not have the best singing voice, but singing was fun! As I stopped at a stop light and waited for the light to turn green, I started to think about what was in my glove box. I sighed, thinking about it. Kami, I missed them. Yes, I got over them about a week after they left, but I still wished that they were still here. Thinking about them and the rain pouring down on my car only made me feel even worse.

"Come on Jess, stop being so fucking depressing! Acen is coming up!" I said to myself. I liked giving myself pep talks, they always worked. I sighed and turned up my music, trying not to think about them, but it was inevitable because the stupid kunai they left behind was in my glove box practically yelling at me!

The light turned green and I turned onto Rach's street and pulled into her driveway. After my little pep talk, I was feeling better and stopped thinking too much about the kunai that they left behind and a few minutes later, Rach came outside with her backpack and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Thanks for picking me up." She said putting on her seat belt. I backed out of her drive way and headed toward our school.

"It's no problem." I said switching songs on my IPod. When Rach wasn't in my car, I listened to rock, but when she was in the car, I listened to pop. Rach didn't mind rock, but it wasn't her favorite, but I didn't care either way; music was music.

"I wonder what we are doing in Chemistry now that we finished the history of the elements movie." I said after a minute or two.

"Maybe we will do an experiment and blow up something!" She said excitingly. I sighed; she always wanted to blow things up.

"I doubt it. We will probably take notes or something." I said being more practical. She frowned.

"Why do you always have to be realistic?" She said jokingly. I smiled.

"I like to be!"

"Whatever, I just hope we don't get homework." I agreed with her. Homework on a Monday sucked ass.

"I just hope we don't get too much homework Thursday or Friday!" She nodded.

"That would suck!" I pulled into the parking lot and Rach and I got out of my car and we headed for our respective lockers. I grabbed my Chemistry book and walked to Rach's locker, which was right across from the Chemistry room.

"We didn't have homework, right?" Rach asked me. I thought for a moment. 'Kami, I don't remember …'

"Hmm … I don't know, that was a while ago." We took our seats before the bell rang and just waited.

"Do we get any homework today Ms. R?" I asked our teacher as she came into the room.

"No, but we are taking a lot of notes." Rach and I just shrugged, it was better than homework!

"What are we talking about today?" I asked again. I always liked to know things beforehand.

"We are learning about the time before Chemistry, Alchemy." I nodded and tried not to laugh, but I laughed anyway. Rach laughed with me.

"I … we get to learn about equal exchange … just … like … Ed and Al!" I said between my laughing. Rach laughed to and did the hand motion that they do in Full Metal Alchemist. We both continued to laugh until the bell rang and out friends started to file in.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, but I didn't get any homework! After school, Rach and I got into my car and I started to drive her home. The sun was shining, thankfully, but the streets were still slippery, so I took my time drivingl.

"One day gone, only three more to go!" I said.

"Are you sleeping over Thursday? We can leave early and get there early to go to panels and take pictures and/or dance!" I thought for a moment. I didn't see the problem sleeping over.

"Sure! What time are we leaving, though? I don't want to leave too early." She thought for a moment.

"Umm … how about eight o'clock?"

"That seems reasonable!" I said as I pulled into her driveway. Before she got out of my car, she opened my glove box.

"Still have it in here?"

"Yeah. I don't really want to go anywhere without it." She nodded.

"I miss them too. It's too bad they decided to continue with Itachi's death." I nodded.

"Yeah, too bad we couldn't get to know them more." She nodded and put the kunai back and got out of my car.

"Thanks for the ride!" I nodded.

"No problem, see you tomorrow." I left her house and started toward mine after she was inside and I continued to think about the weekend. I couldn't wait. It was going to be so much fun!

I pulled into my driveway as my mom was walking to her car.

"Hey mom, what's up?" She looked at me with a sad smile. I narrowed my eyes.

"I am sorry honey, but I have another business trip to attend. Your father is still gone and won't be back until two weeks from now. I will be back in about two weeks too." I sighed. I guess I had the house to myself again.

"It's alright! Have fun and bring me a souvenir from … where are you going?" I asked/

"I am going to Florida and I will. I left you money for this weekend and for food this week. I love you honey and I'll see you when I get back." I nodded.

"Alright, I love you too!" I said walking into the house. I put my backpack down and grabbed an apple. I ran up to my room and turned on my computer to check to see if anything was going on with Facebook or anything else. Once my computer was up and running, I checked my email, Facebook, my Fan fiction, and the weather for this weekend. Nothing was going on with anything and the weather looked like it was going to be sunny and warm. I finished my apple as I shut down my computer and went to check my phone. No messages. I sighed and went into the kitchen to see how much money my mom left me. 'Damn! This is a lot!' I thought as I counted three-hundred dollars. 'Might as well go shopping for food.' I thought as I grabbed my phone and my keys. In my car, I texted Rach to see if she wanted to help me get food for the ride to Acen and she said she would love to, so I went to pick her up again.

"Hey, long time no see!" I said.

"Yeah right!" She said. I laughed and headed to the store that was about forty-five minutes away by highway. As we were going to the store, I turned on my radio … I forgot my IPod at my house.

"Where is your IPod?" Rach asked. I glared at where my IPod was supposed to be.

"I left it in my room …" I said mocking being really upset.

"Ah, the dreaded room of doom! I am a poet and I didn't know it!" I laughed.

"Uh-huh Rach, keep telling yourself that." I said smiling. She punched me and I glared.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was mean!" She said smiling. I smiled.

"The truth hurts!" She glared, but we both stopped talking upon hearing my radio.

"A police chase in progress on highway 81. The suspect is very dangerous and is pushing over 100 mph! If you are heading east on highway 81, pull over and wait for the suspect and the police to pass you. The police do not want any casualties! Again, suspect is very dangerous and seems to be under the influence!" Rach and I stared at each other in shock. We were heading east on highway 81.

"I am pulling over." I said as I pulled over onto the shoulder.

"Wow, I can't believe we are going to see a police chase!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I never thought that I would up close!" We waited for about two minutes before we heard the sirens of the police cars.

"Damn, I think that's about ten cop cars!" Rach said. I looked in my review mirror and saw a white car coming up to us fast.

"Here they come!" I said waiting for them to pass by us at a high speed. Rach and I decided to turn around to see the chase and we saw the car get closer and closer.

"Wow, they are coming up fast!" Rach and I said at the same time as we turned back around to see the suspect fly passed us followed by over ten police cars. Once of the police cars, however, hit my car in the driver's side in the back. My car rolled down the mini hill that was to the right of the shoulder of the highway.

"Ahh!"Rach and I both screamed as we continued to roll and roll. Finally, we stopped rolling, but my car was upside down.

"Ugh." I said as I undid my seat belt and got out of the car. I landed on my butt and tried to see if Ihad any injuries. It didn't seem like I did, so I crawled over to the passenger side to see if Rach was okay. She was sitting on her butt, also checking to see if she had any injuries.

"You okay?" I asked as I crawled over to her. She looked at me and nodded.

"I am okay, how about you?" I nodded.

"I am fine, for what I can tell. That was fucking insane. That cop is so going to pay for repairs!" I said standing with Rach. She and I looked at my car. It was a total wreck, but we were alive and okay, so it was okay. Thank kami for seat belts! Then I looked back at the highway …

"R … Rach …" I said poking her in her arm.

"Wha-" She stopped upon looking at what I was looking at. I was stunned and speechless. Thankfully, Rach wasn't.

"Oh my fucking kami! This … this … is impossible!" She said spinning around. I spun around too and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Yeah, but neither was Itachi, Sasuke, and Kisame visiting." I reminded her. Once we had looked all around us, I thought of a dilemma.

"Um … Rach?" I asked. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

"Which forest are we in?" Her eyes widened.

"I … hope the forest by Konoha …." I stared at her.

"I hope it's not the fucking Forest of Death!" I said. Yup, instead of a highway, there were trees all around us. We were in the middle of a very small clearing and we had no idea where the hell we were.

"I saw we start walking until we find someone." Rach said.

"Yeah, enemy ninja. And we might not even be in Naruto!" I said. She realized I was right, but she still started to walk. I sighed.

"Alright, we'll start walking, just hold on a second." She stopped walking and looked confused as I walked to the passenger side. I lied on my back as I opened my glove box and grabbed the kunai Itachi and Sasuke left when they had left our dimension. I stood back up and started to walk toward Rach. She nodded at me, but then her eyes went wide and stared behind me. I stopped walking, scared to look behind me, but I still did. My eyes widened. 'What the fuck?' My car was just there! I looked at where my car used to be, but now it was … just gone! I looked at Rach and she shook her head.

"I have no idea."

"Weird." I said walking toward her, still unable to grasp the fact that we were in a forest, where we had no idea where we were, and my car just vanished out of thin air.

"So … do you think we are in Naruto?" I asked.

"Ohh! Maybe we are in Narnia!" I laughed, that would be cool.

We kept walking for about half an hour, but we were still in the fucking forest.

"I give up!" Rach said sitting down. I sighed and sat down too. We were getting fucking nowhere.

"You'd think we would find someone!" Rach said.

"I don't know, all I do know is that it is getting dark and cold." Luckily, Rach and I were both wearing sweatshirts, but it would get colder as the night went on and the sweatshirts would no cut it.

"Damn it … this sucks." Rach said. I nodded and leaned against a tree.

"Maybe we both are delirious and are imagining this." Rach said.

"Or we both are in coma and are making this up in our heads." I said.

"Either way, we are fucked if we don't find someone who is nice and will help us." Rach said. I nodded and looked around. I seemed like we were in the middle of a forest even though we had walked for a long time. I was about to say something, when something caught my eye.

"Rach, do you see that?" I asked as I pointed to an area in the forest, but before she looked whatever it was vanished.

"Maybe you are delirious because I don't see anything." She said looking at me. I narrowed my eyes. Something was there. We sat in silence for a while, when I saw the thing again, but this time it was closer and it was above Rach on a branch. I didn't know what or who it was, but I saw a figure and eyes. My eyes widened and I threw the kunai I had at the person. When I threw it, it landed in the spot where the person had been.

"Jess, what the hell is wrong with you? But, I have to admit, that was a good throw!" Yeah, it was … and I was never good at throwing things! I sighed and stood up.

"Great, now I have to go and get it." I said as I looked up twenty feet of the tree.

"You are kidding right? We don't have chakra!" I smiled.

"How do you know?" She looked at me for a second and smiled.

"Alright, let's do this!" We both put our hands together like they do in Naruto and we focused on forming our chakra. I stayed focused for about two minutes before I felt something. 'I did it!' I opened my eyes and put my hand on the tree, it stuck!

"Oh my fucking kami, I did it!" I said shocked! Rach looked at me too with a smile.

"Me too!" We jumped up and down in joy and then I stopped and looked up at the tree.

"Alright, I know I will fall, so you might want to watch out." She stepped back a few steps.

"Good luck!" She said. I nodded and swallowed hard. 'Here goes nothing.' I focused my chakra to the ends of my feet and put one foot on it to see if it would stick; it did.

"Remember, in Naruto, they ran at the tree!" I nodded toward her, I was working on it. I stepped back a ways and ran toward the tree. 'Come on, come on!' I thought as I started to climb the tree.

"I am doing-" I started to say as I fell on my butt.

"Ow!" 'Damn, that fucking hurt!' I thought.

"Are you okay?" Rach asked me. I nodded and stood back up. 'I will do this!' I thought.

"Alright, come on. If Itachi could do this when he was younger than me, so can I!" I said aloud. I heard Rach snicker, but I ignored it and I ran at the tree again. I started to climb the tree and I kept climbing it. I ran until I got to the branch and I looked down to see Rach smiling.

"I can't believe you did it!" She yelled.

"Neither can I!" I yelled back. I turned toward the trunk of the tree and pulled out the kunai and then I looked back down at Rach … how was I going to get back down?

"Um … Rach … how am I going to get back down?" I asked worried. Rach thought for a moment, but then I saw her eyes widen.

"What! I know I am stuck, but it's not too bad … right?" 'How was I going to get back down and not hurt my self!' I asked myself.

"Jess … Jess … JESS!" Rach screamed at me. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down to see Rach pointing behind me. I stopped cold in my tracks and slowly turned around. 'Oh kami … this isn't good.'

* * *

I wonder what's going to happen? And Duh, they are in Naruto, it's a sequel! ^-^ I hope it was okay, R&R&F please to tell me whether I should continue or not! Thanks! Ja ne! Sorry for any grammar mistakes ... too tired to fix any or to read it! ^-^


	2. AN

**A/N: **Hello readers! Okay, I won't go and trick you all again because I am in a happy mood! So, I bet you all are wondering why the heck I haven't updated and why there is an author note, right? Well, I have been busy and I have had a temporary writers block about the plot of the story. But, nonetheless, I shall not give up on it and I will continue it, but for the time being, I won't be updating. I am pretty sure, however, that I have an idea what to do with the story; I just need to … fix some small, but essential, details! I was just going to not put an author's note up, but I didn't want to leave you all in the dust wondering why I haven't updated!

**Another A/N, but for a different story because I am too tired to make two A/N's: **For those of you who are also reading I Came to Play, I am also having a difficult time with that story, but for a different reason. ^-^ I am not good at writing battle scenes and I am in the middle of writing the one for Itachi and Mika, so … it might be a while because of … a few details that I need to fix. ^-^

However, I will continue with these stories! I will not discontinue another story, ever, in my writing … career? That shall be my ninja way! ^-^

Thank you all for being so kind and reviewing and for reading my stories and sticking with them! I really appreciate it! ^-^ I will see you all the next time I update! ^-^ Ja ne readers!


	3. Hermit Hideout

**A/N: **Okay, sorry for the late update, I still kind of have writer's block, so this chapter is a little boring! Gomen readers, but I felt like writing something. Um … I hope it's okay, sorry for any grammar errors and I hope you all enjoy! R&R&F please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! I don't have enough time to!

"_Never stop what you love to do, you might not get a chance to do it again …" – Me ^-^_

"Ah!" I yelled as I stepped back to get away from the person in front of me, but instead of the branch being behind me, I stepped on air.

"Shit!" I yelled as I started to fall to the ground.

"Jess!" Rach yelled as I kept falling. I closed my eyes as I was about to fall on the ground so I could try to block out how much it pain I was about to feel … but it didn't help. I fell to the ground, full force on my feet. Luckily, though, I rolled once I felt my feet landed on the ground, so I didn't break anything.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I said as I stood up by Rach.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she came up at me and helped me stand up.

"Yeah … umm …" I said pointing behind me. She turned around and we both stared in shock . 'Shit, if we let something slip, we both are as good as dead.' I thought staring at the person in front of us.

"Jess …" Rach started, but the person in front of us interrupted us.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The red-headed man asked us. Rach and I didn't say anything as he jumped down in front of us.

"Umm … we were … just … passing by." I said slowly, trying to think of a story that would help us.

"Yeah, we are going to our … sick uncle … yup, our sick uncle!" Rach said. I shook my head, but went with it. Sasori just looked at like we were lying.

"I have been following you for a few miles after I felt a chakra spike where you two were." Rach's eyes and my eyes widened a fraction and we looked at each other. 'How much did he hear?'

"Umm … how much did you hear?" I asked him and he narrowed his eyes.

"You two are coming with me." He said walking toward us. Rach and I started to walk backwards.

"Why? We didn't do anything nor do we know what the chakra spike was!" Rach said.

"I heard you say something about Itachi and no ninja I know was able to control chakra that well so fast for the first time." Rach and I looked at each other.

"Sweet! We could be ninjas!" We said together high-fiving. Then I thought about something that scared me a little. I stopped walking backwards, causing both Rach and Sasori to look at me in question. I looked around, but I couldn't find Deidara, on land or in the sky.

"Jess, what's up?" I then glared at Sasori, making him raise his eyebrow. I couldn't just ask him where his partner was, that would reveal that I knew about the organization and how it worked, which would be bad! So instead, I turned to Rach trying to find some key words that would help me get across what I was trying to tell her without Sasori finding out.

"Rach, remember in FMAB and how the homunculi traveled in packs of two?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, but that doesn't have anything to do with-" Her eyes widened as she finally got it, while Sasori looked at us like we were insane.

"Exactly, so where is he?"

"What are you two talking about? I don't have the time to hear you two babble aimlessly." Sasori said. We both looked at him and glared.

"Hey now, we are trying to figure out where the heck your part- oh shit." Rach said as she covered her mouth with her hand. I face-palmed, I knew something would slip, but I didn't know it would be this quickly.

"My what?" Sasori asked. Rach shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Rach said as we both started to walk backwards again as Sasori walked toward us again.

"You can either come with me willingly or I can make you come with me." He said. Rach and I looked at each other. I nodded and so did she.

"Okay." I said. He smiled.

"Good, now follow me."

"I said okay, but I okayed to Rach." I said. He raised his eyebrow as Rach started to run to the right and I started to run the left. He probably would catch us, but we wanted to show him that we would put up a fight. I heard him sigh and say something, but I didn't hear him as I started to get father away from him.

'Why is it so dark? I can hardly see anything!' I thought as I jumped over a log that I saw last minute. I continued to run, but after a few minutes of full on sprinting, I stayed at a slow jog.

'I hope Rach is okay.' I thought as I stopped jogging and continued walking. I hadn't heard anything following me since I left Sasori, but that didn't mean that he wasn't following me. Ninjas were silent and well, ninjas. I stopped walking and looked around me, trying to see if I could see anything, but I couldn't, it was pitch black out with only the moon showing what little light it had. I sighed and sat down behind a tree.

"This sucks." I said aloud. I sat in silence for a while until I heard a small crunch of a leaf. I stood up and ran away from where I heard the crunch of the leaf, but I could hear a vague sound of footsteps running after me, but then they stopped. I narrowed my eyes, but I continued to run for a few more minutes. I stopped running again and looked behind me to see if anyone was there. I couldn't see anything, so I started walking … again.

'What the?' I thought as I felt something crawling on my arm. I flicked whatever it was off of me and continued to walk thinking that it was only a bug since I was in a forest. But a few seconds later I felt it again, but this time, it was bigger. I stopped walking to see what the hell was on my arm, hoping it wasn't poisonous. I couldn't see what it was all the way, but I did notice it wasn't a bug of any sort.

"How the hell? Damn it. Fine, I give up! Just do not blow up my arm!" I yelled out to Deidara, wherever he was. On my arm was a clay spider the size of tarantula.

"Sasori said you knew too much about the Akatsuki, guess he was right, yeah." I heard behind me. I turned around and glared.

"Just take this fucking spider off my arm!" I said pointing to the spider on my arm. He smiled and the spider jumped off my arm. I sighed and waited for, well, for something.

"Let's get going, yeah. We have a few day journey, un." A few day journey … with him! 'Great, I get to be with the Akatsuki member with the fucking impediment and likes to blow things up … Rach would love to be with him!' I thought thinking how ironic it was that I was stuck with a guy who liked to blow things up, while I didn't like blowing things up, while Rach, who liked explosions, was stuck with Sasori who didn't like explosions and was more like me.

"Hurry up, yeah." I glared and started to walk with him.

"Where is Rach?" I asked a few minutes into the walk. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Sasori would have gotten her by now, yeah." I narrowed my eyes.

"If he hurt-"

"He won't. We need you two alive to interrogate." 'That's lovely! Interrogation … fun …' I thought as we continued to walk.

We walked for about two hours before we left the forest. The landscape was green, but with a lot of stones everywhere. I looked around to try and see where we were, but I wasn't good at knowing where I was. My guess was Stone, but I could be wrong.

"Where are we?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"You don't know, un?" I glared.

"Why would I know? I get lost easily." He shook his head.

"We are in Stone; I can't believe a ninja doesn't know where they are, un."

"I am not a ninja, I just figured out how to use chakra!" I said. 'I was right!' I thought as he shook his head.

"You'll have time to say all of that when Leader sees you and your friend, yeah." I stopped walking and my eyes widened. If we were going to see Pein … we were so dead!

"Keep walking girl, yeah."

"It's Jess, not girl." He smirked and I raised my eyebrow.

"What?"

"No one has talked back to me before, I like it, yeah." This time I smirked.

"Sorry Barbie, I don't like guys with speech impediments." His eyes widened.

"I do not have a speech impediment, yeah!"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"No, yeah!" I laughed, Rach would have loved to witness this conversation!

"Uh-huh, whatever Barbie boy." I said as I continued to walk. I heard Deidara sigh and catch up to me.

"You are fun, yeah." I shook my head.

"Just wait until you meet Rach. Don't let her talk to-" My eyes widened as I was about to say Tobi, but stopped myself just in time.

"Talk to who?" I glared.

"Talk to whom! Even the Akatsuki don't know grammatically correct English!" I yelled as I ran ahead. I knew he was behind me and I couldn't get away, but man, he was really annoying! I continued to run for a while, that is, until I saw figure up a head. I stopped running and Deidara came up behind me.

"Why the hell did you decide to run? I can keep up with you, un."

"You were annoying … um … who is that?" I asked pointing up ahead. Deidara looked forward and smiled.

"That would be Sasori, yeah." I strained to see where Sasori was to see if Rach was behind him, but I hadn't gotten my contacts updated in forever, so my eyesight was a little … off. I started to walk and again for a minute or two until Deidara and I came up to Sasori.

"Where is Rach?" I asked looking around. I didn't see her!

"Not here." I glared.

"Thank you captain obvious! Where the hell is she!" I yelled at him. He shook his head.

"Calm down, she is at the hideout." My eyes widened. 'She is in the hideout … alone … with the Akatsuki? Kami, they are in trouble!' I thought as I smiled, causing the two Akatsuki to look at me in question.

"Why are you smiling?" Sasori asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing you need to know about. Can we get a move on please? I want the whole interrogation thing done with." I said as I started to walk with Sasori and Deidara into their hideout, which was covered by a rock, a really big rock. 'Great, now I feel like a hermit even more!' I thought as I walked into darkness. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

How was it? Probably boring ... gomen, I still have writer's block a bit and I have been busy and I am babbling. R&R&F please!


	4. Here we go!

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update readers! I have been finding it hard to get in the right mood to right this story, you know? Anywho, I hope it is okay. I feel like I am not putting enough Rach in this … but anywho, I hope you all enjoy and R&R&F! I don't know when I 'll update again, for I am a little busy, but my schedule will clear up next week … for about two weeks … then school starts … yay! V-V I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ** I reallllly wish I owned Itachi and a few other characters … like Akamaru! I would love to have a giant dog that I could ride! But … I don't own Naruto, so I can't …

"_I'm not weird! I am GIFTED!" – Love that quote!_

"Back it up! Now, or you will feel the wrath of the strawberry twizzlers!" Huh? Rach? I asked as I entered the Akatsuki's hideout. I looked around, but all I saw were hallways and more hallways. I turned around to ask where the hell I was supposed to go, but they had disappeared.

"Great … I am lost, in an Akatsuki hideout. This can't get … wait, if I say that, then something bad will happen. Now, where did I hear Rach's voice? I thought as I turned left, down some random hallway.

The hideout was what you'd expect. The walls were rock, but there was a black carpet on the ground. The hallways had torches on them so one would be able to see where he or she was going … but it was still kind of creepy; there were spider webs everywhere, random noises, and a whisper or two from the walls.

"Yeah, next time I'll ask for a map … yeah a map would be good." I laughed at what I said. Speaking of a map reminded me of the show I used to watch when I was little and a girl sang a song about a map. I got taken out of my thoughts by a sound behind me. I stopped walking and looked behind me … no one was there. I glared at nothing in particular and kept walking. After a moment or two later, I heard the sound again. It sounded like someone walking toward me, but when I looked back, no one was there. I was getting pissed! I didn't liked to be messed with!

"Okay, whoever is trying to scare me or see what I am doing can come out. I know you are there!" I said loudly, but no one stepped into view or said anything. I sighed and stopped at a four-way hallway. I looked left, right, and then in front of me. 'Which way do I go?' I was really lost and I hadn't heard Rach since I had walked into their hideout. I listened to see if I could hear anyone talking, but I heard nothing. I sighed and did the only logical thing I could think of at the moment. Innie Minnie miny moe. Once I was done, I turned right and started to walk to the unknown.

"This sucks. I have no idea where I am and I keep hearing someone behind me, but nooo, they have to be incognito!" I sighed, being pessimistic was not helping. I stopped walking and decided to try out something. Earlier I was able to climb a tree, so maybe I could try and sense where everyone was and make my way toward them. It was worth a shot!

I closed my eyes and put my hands together like I was praying and focused on my chakra. After a minute I felt the warm sensation that I had felt before I ran toward the tree. I smiled and concentrated on my chakra more, trying to see if anyone was close to me. I had no experience with doing this, so I was basically winging it! Then, I felt my chakra spread out all around me, going in different directions. Everywhere my chakra went, I saw everything in the path it went. I smiled, I had done it! But celebration was short lived when I saw people coming toward me from the way I was heading. They seemed … curious and a little mystified. I let my concentration go and I opened my eyes and leaned against the rock wall, waiting for whomever was coming to come and find me and take me to where Rach was so I could tell her about what I did! After a minute, I saw shadows coming at me, then I saw who had come: Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori. I glared at them, but didn't move.

"That was your chakra?" Kisame asked with a raised eyebrow. I was feeling like a bitch now for some reason and decided to take it out on the three Akatsuki in front of me.

"Nice deduction skills there fishy." I said with a glare, he raised his eyebrow.

"You do know who you are talking to, right girl?" The other two had yet to do anything while Kisame and I had our little verbal talk.

"No, I think I am at my home talking to my fucking parents. Yes, I do know who the hell you guys are. Now, I have been lost for a long time and I would love to be un-lost." I said looking at all three of them. Kisame shook his head and turned around and started to walk back the way he had come.

"Follow us." Sasori said. I nodded and got off the wall I was leaning on and followed them. Itachi, though, was behind me. 'I guess he thinks I will try something.' I shook my head, but said nothing. We hadn't walked for a minute when Sasori came to my side. I looked at him confused.

"How did you know how to use your chakra like that?" Umm … why did he want to know? I shrugged.

"I have no clue. I was bored of walking aimlessly and decided to try if I could sense any of you. I winged it." He looked at me like he was at a loss of words. But he said nothing else afterwards.

We continued to walk for about five more minutes before started hear voices. I smiled. Rach found Tobi.

"Tobi think Rach is fun!" Laughter ensued.

"Rach thinks Tobi is fun!" I laughed, causing the two Akatsuki in front of me to look at me.

"What's so funny?" Kisame asked. I glared, but answered anyway.

"From the sound of it, Rach found a new friend with just as much energy as herself." They shook their heads and we kept walking.

The hallway we were in turned into a room that had a huge couch, a few chairs, a TV, and more torches so there was enough light so everyone could see each other. On the couch were Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Konan. Pein was who knows where, Zetsu was probably in the walls, Sasori and Kisame made their way to the couch, Itachi leaned against the wall, and Rach and Tobi were running around the place. I sighed and shook my head. Rach stopped chasing Tobi when she saw me and then she tackled me. We sat up laughing.

"Where have you been! You missed me defending off the Akatsuki with twizzlers!" I laughed.

"Well, Deidara brought me back after I ran for a long time, then when I came into their hideout, Deidara and Sasori, who we met up with outside, disappeared and I got lost. But oh my gosh! Guess what! I used my chakra again!" I said standing up. Her eyes widened.

"What! It was you who got the Akatsuki all riled up! Sweet! I managed to walk on the ceiling for about ten minutes before I fell on Tobi." I smiled.

"Why were you chasing Tobi anyway?" Hey eyes widened and looked for him. He was hiding behind Kisame who had a look of annoyance on his face.

"He ate all my twizzlers!" I shook my head, of course he did. I would be mad too, though. Twizzlers were the bomb!

"Don't they have more somewhere?"

"Probably, but they won't tell me." I nodded.

"I see … well, now what?" I asked. Rach didn't answer me though, it was Hidan.

"Shouldn't you two fucking be scared out of you fucking mind? You are with the fucking Akatsuki!" Rach and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why would we be scared?" Rach asked.

"Are you fucking serious? We are the fucking Akatsuki! If you two are fucking scared, I will make you scared." He said standing up and walking toward us. Rach and I backed up until we ran into Itachi, who was still leaning against the wall. We looked over our shoulders to see Sharingan. 'Hmm … Sharingan or scythe?' I thought to myself and then looked at Rach to see her contemplating the same thing. We looked at each other and nodded. Rach went to his left and I went to his right.

"Umm … Itachi, could you stop him please!" I asked looking at him. He didn't say anything to us, but looked at Hidan who was still walking toward us.

"Hidan, enough." Hidan stopped walking and looked at Itachi.

"Come on Itachi! I can't even fucking scratch them?" Itachi said nothing, but his point was there. Hidan sighed and walked out of the room.

"Whatever. Pein better fucking give them a piece of his mind." Then he was gone. Rach and I sighed and stepped away from Itachi.

"Thanks!" We both said, but he just glared.

"Maybe he needs some family time." I whispered into her ear, she laughed.

"Yeah right, he needs a girlfriend to loosen him up!" I glared while she smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny!" I said as I glared. She shrugged.

"Now, where is Tobi?" She asked looking around, then suddenly he was there.

"Tobi is here and he is a good boy!"

"Tobi is a good boy, but only if she shows Rach where the twizzlers are!" She said. He nodded.

"Tobi will show you!"

"Yay! Rach thinks Tobi is a good boy!" Then they started off toward a hallway, but I stopped her.

"Rach! Remember, the one guy from the one thing is you know who and is you know what!" Tobi looked very confused, but Rach nodded. She got my message. I didn't want her to forget that Tobi may be a good boy, but Madara wasn't. They left the room then and I sighed and sat down against the wall a few feet away from Itachi. I looked up and I saw everyone was looking at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"What the hell was that, yeah?"

"What was what?"

"How aren't you scared of us? You two are what, sixteen?" Konan asked. I looked at her, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't say I know about them.

"Umm … well, it's complicated." I said hesitantly.

"Make it uncomplicated." Sasori said. I glared.

"It's not that easy Sasori." He raised his eyebrow, but said nothing else. I sighed in relief that he was done asking questions, but my relief was short lived when Kisame asked me a question.

"How do you know out names so easily?" They all looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"I heard you guys say them." I said trying not to show any emotion. He snorted.

"I'm sure." But he dropped the subject and we were in silence. I hoped Rach was doing okay with Tobi! Tobi was harmless, but if Madara showed himself, we would be in trouble. Speaking of Rach, I looked up to see her walk in without Tobi. I was about to ask her why her face seemed a little scared, but then I realized why. Pein was behind her and when he walked into the room he looked at me. I gulped. 'Please don't be interrogation time!' I thought.

"Itachi, bring her with you and take her to interrogation room two. I will take this one to room one." Then he left the room with Rach. I stood up as Itachi made his way toward me. I gave Rach a look of 'good luck' and she did the same. Itachi led me down a random hallway and we kept walking. I had to admit, I was scared now. I want' too scared earlier because I knew they couldn't hurt us too badly so they could get answers from us, but Pein could if he wanted to. He could even kill us. That thought was scary.

"Are you guys going to kill us?" I asked suddenly. Itachi looked at me with his eyes.

"Hn." Normally I was fine with the monosyllabic answers, but I really wanted to know if I was going to die or not!

"Sorry, but 'hn' is not an answer. It is a sound. Now, can you please give me a legit answer?" I asked. But he didn't say anything. I sighed.

"No wonder Sasuke gets mad at you often, but you'd think Sasuke would be used to it since he does it too." I whispered to myself hoping he wouldn't hear me … I forgot about the hearing of the ninjas. I was suddenly against the wall with an angry looking Itachi in front of me. I sighed; I didn't want this to happen again.

"How do you know about Sasuke?"

"I heard his name?" I said with a smile, hoping he would buy it, but he didn't.

"Tell me now." I glared.

"You want to know? Interrogate me, you know, in the interrogation room." I said with malice. But on the inside I was hoping he would say yes. I would rather have him than Pein. Pein was just scary. He let me go and kept walking. 'Was that a yes or a no to the interrogation thing?' I asked myself, but I kept walking.

As we were walking, I started to think about the situation we were in. What time were we in? What was going on? What is about to happen? I hadn't a clue, but there was only one question was of main concern to me. How the hell were Rach and I going to get back to our dimension?

I ran into Itachi, making me get out of my thoughts.

"Warn me next time weasel!" I said. He just looked at me, waiting for me to go into the room. I peeked in and saw pure darkness. Yeah, no!

"You first buddy." I said motioning him to go first. He glared and didn't move. I took a deep breath and took a step into the room, then another and another until I was fully in the room. When I was in, Itachi shut the door, leaving me in darkness. I sighed and sat down, not know what was about to happen. 'I could probably sleep in here.' I thought.

"I don't recommend sleeping." A voice said. My eyes widened! 'Did he just read my mind?'

"Yes." I jumped. Great, now I had to shut off my thinking. I closed my eyes and made my mind clear of everything, hoping it would work.

"Nicely done girl. But you will answer me, truthfully or you will face the consequences." I gulped. Let the interrogation being … yay … not!

* * *

I hope it was okay! Sorry for any grammar errors, I have a vb tournament to go to and yeah ... So again, please R&R&F! I hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne! ^-^


	5. How can I word this?

**A/N: **This chapter is pretty boring because I still am not in the 'mood' to write this fanfiction and I have no idea when I will. School is starting soon and when that happens, I get serious and not as … hyper. So this story could not be updated for quite a long time … gomen. But I will keep it up and not discontinue it. Reviews make me happier and make my inspired … *hint* *hint* I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own this story … nothing else!

"_Fanfiction is apart of my daily routine … every morning, every afternoon, and every night I think of the stories I have read. I think I am in love!" – My own quote. ^-^_

The voice stopped talking and I was still sitting down, trying to keep my thoughts from wondering. But I decided that if the person could read my thoughts, why not have fun with it, ne?

'Are all your interrogation rooms like this?'

'What color do you like?'

'Do you guys ever get lost?'

I waited, but didn't hear the creepy voice again. I sighed; I guess he didn't like to be questioned. I waited another minute before I heard something. I narrowed my eyes, even though it was pitch black, trying to see if I could see who the hell it was that was trying to scare the shit out of me.

"Damn it, can you just start the fucking interrogation already? Spare me the fucking time and get it over with!" I yelled standing up.

"What was the massive chakra we felt where we found you and your friend?" I heard behind me. I turned around, but saw no one. 'You are fucking annoying.' I thought and sighed.

"I don't know! How would I know?" Silence.

"Anymore questions or can I go?" I asked walking backwards toward, where I thought, was the door. That was, until I ran into someone. I turned around and saw Sharingan. I narrowed my eyes, trying not to think whether it was Itachi or the other person.

"Who else would have he Sharingan?" 'Shit!' I thought with wide eyes. He narrowed his eyes and walked toward me. I kept stepping backwards until my back hit a wall.

"Okay, listen. I don't know!" He obviously didn't believe me because he put a kunai against my throat. I sighed, great.

"You are lying." 'Really? How are you sure? I could be making you believe I am lying when I am lying about lying. Ever thought about that?' I thought. He pressed the kunai harder on my throat. 'Guess not.'

"How do you know about Sasuke?" Damn, already to this question? How to answer? I could try to get him to remember when he came to my dimension, but that was in the future … so, it wouldn't work.

"News travels. You should now that; you're an Akatsuki member, no?" I thought. Hoping Rach was thinking the same thing I was.

"How do you know so much about chakra if you only found out how to use it?"

"Trial and error! Do you know how long I have tried to use chakra? A long time! Only now I can use it; I have no idea how, but I am not complaining!" I said. He glared, not getting anything out of me.

"How do you know about me when I was younger?" Damn, Sasori told him about that too? Hmm …

"Seriously? You are asking me that? You are an Uchiha, with the Sharingan, who is in the Akatsuki, why the hell wouldn't you have been able to use chakra at a young age?" I was a pretty good liar!

"Hn." He said and dropped the kunai. Yay, no more kunai!

"So … that's it?" I asked.

"Hn." He said as he walked into the darkness.

"Hey, don't leave me!" I said running toward him, but then ran into him.

"Damn it, tell me next time weasel!" I said as he opened the door. I followed him and we walked to a door and waited.

"Um … why are we just standing here?" I asked. He didn't answer me though. I sighed; at least he couldn't read my mind anymore.

We waited for about five minutes when the door opened and Pein came out. I tensed upon seeing him. He creeped me out. He looked at me and then Itachi.

"Well?"

"Hn." Pein nodded.

"Me too." 'Huh? Wait, he was supposed to interrogate Rach! Where was she?'

"Where is Rach!?" I said suddenly. He looked at me and then started to walk away, without answering my question. I was pissed.

"Hey, asshole! Answer my question! Where is Rach?" He stopped walking and turned around, walking toward me. I gulped, but didn't walk backwards; I was trying to keep my composure. He stopped in front of me and looked down at me, showing no emotion.

"Watch your tone young lady, I do not take insults lightly. She is with Tobi." I nodded to him … and then thought it would be good to say sorry or something … even if I hated him.

"Sorry Pein-sama." I said bowing a little. I saw a small curl of his lips and he turned around and started to walk away. 'Phew, that was close!' I thought as I started to head where Pein was going, knowing Itachi was behind me making sure I didn't get into trouble.

We kept walking until we got back to the living room area. The only people there were Kisame, Sasori, and Konan. I didn't see Tobi or Rach …

"Umm … where is Tobi and Rach?" I asked as Pein sat next to Konan and Itachi sat next to Kisame. Leaving me standing while they all sat. It was pretty awkward being in front of them, but whatever. I saw Kisame roll his eyes. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"They are cooking …" I shook my head, this would be interesting. I sat down on one of the chairs that they had and looked at the Akatsuki. Pein and Konan were talking about who knows what, Kisame was looking at a Bingo book, and Itachi was … looking at me. I raised my eyebrow at him, but didn't break eye contact.

'I wonder how we will get back home? Hmm … think … okay, well, Itachi and Sasuke got back to their dimension when they made up. So … if Rach and I found out what time we were in and figured out what we were supposed to do, maybe we could get back.' I thought looking away from Itachi narrowing my eyes. The hard part would be figuring out the time period because Rach and I couldn't ask them, 'hey, what has happened so far?' They would be like, 'WTF.' There had to be some kind of hints. I thought looking over at the Akatsuki again. Then I saw my hint. My eyes widened and I stood up quickly, making the Akatsuki look at me.

"Where is the kitchen?" I asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Sasori asked me. I glared.

"Maybe I am hungry!" I said, even though I wasn't that hungry, I just needed to talk to Rach. They didn't answer me and I was getting impatient.

"Come on, please!? Someone can come with me if you want, I don't care. I just want to go." Pein looked at Itachi and Itachi stood. 'Finally!' I thought. Itachi walked passed me and we walked down some hallway.

"Why do you need to talk to your friend?" He suddenly asked. I narrowed my eyes. 'How the hell did – oh, he's an Uchiha. Duh!'

"Why is it important?" I wanted to try out answering questions with questions, just to see what he'd do. He looked over his shoulder at me, I raised my eyebrows.

"Hn." He said. I shook my head and we continued our way to the kitchen. After a minute or two we found it. I walked in to see Rach sitting on the counter and Tobi nowhere in sight.

"Hey." I said making her look at me.

"How'd it go with you?" She asked me. I shrugged and sat down at the table. Itachi stayed at the doorway.

"You know, questions, kunai to the throat, nothing new." I said with a smile.

"Me too, but they like to try and scare us. I have no idea why!" She said. I nodded.

"Yeah, anyway, what the heck are you cooking?" I asked.

"A monster chocolate cookie." I smiled. Before Rach and I went to cons back in our dimension, we would make on single, huge cookie and eat it on the ride there.

"Sweet!" I said. She nodded and looked at Itachi.

"Looks like your weasel is still here." She said with a smirk. I glared.

"My weasel? Sorry, but he's a pain in the ass weasel."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"I wish you had a 'you know what with one of the you know who.'" I said trying to make sure Itachi didn't catch on, but he probably did. I meant that I wished Rach had a crush on one of the Akatsuki so I could make fun of her too, but alas, she did not.

"Sorry to disappoint you." I shook my head, I needed to tell her what I found out, but I didn't know how with Itachi behind me listening.

"Hey Rach, you know when our three friends visited unexpectedly?" She raised her eyebrow and looked at Itachi with her eyes than back to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"You know how we had to make the two brothers make up in order for them to leave?" She nodded again, wondering where the hell I was going with it.

"Um … how to word this … fuck. Umm … well, I was wondering what we'd have to do to see our other friends … you know, our real ones." That was worded horribly, but I didn't want Itachi to know what we were talking about. I saw her thinking about my words and I saw she wasn't getting it. I sighed.

"Okay, umm … I think I know what you mean, but go on." She said.

"I think in order to do so, we have to know when and where they are in order to see our friends." She raised her eyebrow. She didn't get it. I put my head on the table and then glared at Itachi.

"This is all your fault." I said. He didn't say anything and I looked back at Rach.

"We want to go home right?" I said starting to be blatant. She nodded.

"You know how when we ere in school and for stories, we had to have the plot; for the plot, we needed to know when the story took place in order to continue with the rest of our story." I saw the light bulb go off.

"Oh! Okay, yeah. I get what you are saying." I smiled.

"I think I have one hint to help with that."

"And that is?"

"You know Katara and the one blood episode with the full moon and the old woman?" She nodded not getting it. I did some hand motions, trying to imitate a marionette and she finally got it. Puppets or in other words, Sasori.

"Oh my god, you're right! I didn't even think about that! But the time could be anywhere before that!" I sighed and nodded. She finally got what I was tying to say. Sasori was alive, so that meant we were before the battle between Sakura, Chiyo, and Sasori. But now the question was how far away we were from that battle?

"I know, but at least nothing too bad is going to happen … I think."I said trying to remember if anything with significance happened. Rach and I thought for a moment, but then the oven timer went off. She jumped down and took out the cookie. I walked over to her and man, it looked yummy!

"Nice job!" I said. She nodded.

"Thanks, Tobi helped too. He grabbed the ingredients for me." My eyes widened … he did what? I looked at Rach and she looked at me.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm not eating it, sorry."

"Why not!" I looked at her.

"Because, he might have grabbed the wrong ingredient and who knows, it could be poisoned! I am not chancing it!" I said. She thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Damn, you're right. Maybe tomorrow I can make another one, but get the ingredients myself." I nodded at her. 'Hmm … now what?' I asked myself, not really knowing what to do. We were underground, but it still felt like it was nighttime and I was getting a little tired from everything. I looked at Itachi.

"When can we sleep? And where?" I asked. He turned around and started to walk down the hallway again. Rach and I looked at each other and then ran after him. We would get lost without him!

We caught up to him right after and headed back to the living room. Once there, we noticed that everyone besides Pein and Konan were gone. When we walked in, the two stopped talking to each other and looked at us.

"Umm … where do we sleep?"I asked hesitantly. Pein thought for a moment and looked at Rach and me. 'I hope he doesn't split us up, that would suck.' I thought.

"Itachi, take Rach to Deidara's room." He nodded and then started to leave.

"Hey, what about me?" I asked. No one answered. 'What the hell?" I thought looking at Rach, but she only shrugged.

"I have no clue."

"Well, I guess even in this situation, your luck kicked in." She nodded with and evil spark in her eyes.

"I know! I can bug Deidara and play with his clay! Maybe I can blow something up!" I shook my head, Pein had no idea what he had just done. Soon after our walk started, Itachi knocked on a door. Deidara answered and looked at us. I waved and so did Rach.

"You have got to be kidding me, yeah." Rach stepped up to him.

"Hi room buddy! Can I play with your clay and blow stuff up?" Deidara shook his head and looked at me.

"You coming too?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, no one has told me yet." But Itachi grabbed my arm and started to walk down the hallway again.

"Wait! Umm … have fun Rach!" I yelled. She stuck her head out of Deidara's room.

"Good luck!" She said with a smirk. I glared and started to walk with Itachi. He let go of my arm after a moment or two.

"Does this mean I am sleeping with you?" My eyes widened … 'I cannot believe I said that … that sounded horrible … kami, I am a pervert.' I thought shaking my head. Itachi didn't answer as he walked into a room. I followed and shut the door. This was going to be interesting. I hope Rach doesn't blow the whole hideout up and that I don't talk in my sleep … or sleepwalk … that would suck.

* * *

R&R&F please! Reviews are like food, I crave them! ^-^ I hope it was okay. Sorry for any grammar errors that may or may not be there.


	6. Author Note

You all are going to kill me, I know it. Two **A/N** in one story … yikes. Okay, so you all know that I have had some trouble with writing this story in the past, right? Now, add stress, another story, school, volleyball, being sick, tendonitis, and a few other factors and you get? You get me, without ideas for this story. I have tried, I really have, to come up with wild, outside the box ideas for this story, but every time I run into a problem … I am not that type of person as all of you may know. I am serious and I like to make my stories serious, but not too serious too (If you want funny and hyper type of stories, go to Kupochan14's stories!). School starts in about a week for me … and I am nervous as all fucking get out! College … is scary … for a teen anyway and maybe others too … I don't know, but it is for me. But with school coming up, the stress is building, taking away my writing juices. I know you guys don't want excuses and whatnot, but I need to make sure it's clear, very, very, very clear about what I am about to say.

I, Aristotle29, am **NOT** discontinuing this story; however, I will not update this story for a while, maybe not until next summer. I am putting this story on the **shelf** for the time being and will come back to it when I have an idea. I am sorry for those whom have liked, favorite, or followed this story. I thought I had an idea for it, but I was wrong and with everything going on, I am not able to write it at the moment.

I, again, am sorry, but if the juices don't flow, they don't flow! …wow … anyone else take that wrong … Anywho! Please don't hate me for this! I am not discontinuing it, **but I am shelf-ing it**.

Ja ne for now readers, I wanted to let you all know instead of leaving you hanging and wondering where the hell I went.


	7. Goodbye

A/N: Hello readers, how have you been? I know I haven't updated in … forever. I am truly sorry. I haven't been on this site in approximately the same time. I hope that everyone didn't wait too long for this … and if anyone did … well, I'm sorry.

The point of this author's note is to tell everyone that I'm done with this site. Yes, that means that I am also done with this story. I know I said I wouldn't discontinue it, and I'm sorry, but things happened and now I can't finish it. I owe you all an explanation, huh? This past year or so has been very hectic and troublesome for me. School takes up some of my time and the rest goes to a different site in which I love to death and it's where my writing has improved immensely. This site was a great start for me and I don't regret putting my stories up here – it's helped me gain confidence in my writing ability. However, I can't write about anime anymore. Anime is still a part of my life, don't get me wrong, but it's a minute amount.

So to sum this all up: my heart isn't into anime as much as it used to be and I can't write about it anymore. My writing is much more serious now to me and the concepts are also more serious. I am very sorry, but this is going to be the last time I'm on this site.

You can be mad at me – I know I'd be a bit pissed off too. But please understand that I cannot, for the life of me, write anymore with this story.

I'm sorry that I am discontinuing this story and any other involvement that I've had with this site. I, however, will not delete my account just in case some of you like my stories or something … which I don't know why … they kind of suck … but it's your choice.

Umm … that's about it. Again, please forgive me. I didn't want to do this; hence why I tried to put it off so I could get ideas. But I am …

Well, that's it. This is officially goodbye. Bye~


End file.
